


Мугунхва

by KalipKalip



Category: Backstreet Boys, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Slash the Slashers Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalipKalip/pseuds/KalipKalip
Summary: Чонгуку было наплевать на то, что они из разных слоев общества, он точно знал что пробьется в этой жизни на верха, где власть и деньги. И уж тогда все это он бросит к ногам Кима Тэхёна.Тэхён стал для него желанной мечтой и тем будущим, которое он для себя видел. А еще мысленно он всегда сравнивал Тэхёна с цветком мугунхва.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin





	Мугунхва

От очередного удара он не успел увернуться, да и не смог бы. Пока заблокировал руку одного и оттолкнул второго, третий омега успел с ноги врезать ему в живот. Боль пронзила все тело. Из глаз полетели искры, а дыхание перехватило так, что воздух в легких закончился. Вот только вдохнуть его в себя не было возможности из-за боли.

Стоящие неподалеку взрослые альфы молча наблюдали картину, как свора несовершеннолетних омег избивала своего сверстника. Такую картину два телохранителя и водитель машины теперь созерцали регулярно. Приезжая в школу за сыном главы клана, они видели, чем занимается в школе избалованная омега. И это явно не учеба. Только вмешиваться в такие развлечения Тэхёна они не могли, не их это дело.

– Смотри, парень опять сдачи не дает, – закуривая и предлагая сигарету стоящему у машины широкоплечему охраннику в темном костюме, произнес водитель. Он достал из кармана такого же темного, явно недешевого костюма зажигалку поднеся ее пламя к сигарете широкоплечего альфы.

– Он никогда не дает сдачи... – затягиваясь ответил тот, – Настоящий альфа, хотя и мелкий еще. Альфа не будет бить омег.

– Да ладно.... – сплевывая произнес третий парень в таком же темном костюме, как у всех белой рубашке с темным галстуком, – Таких сейчас альф не осталось... с законами чести.

– Это сын Ли Чон, Чонгук. Весь в отца. Жаль, что Ли погиб. Хотя теперь он стал национальным героем, защитником страны.

– Да, Корея может гордиться такими как Ли.

– И стыдиться таких как Тэхён, – сказав это, охранник кивнул в сторону.

Там драка подходила к финалу. Напротив пошатывающегося Чона с разбитым лицом и перепачканной одеждой стоял Ким.

– Так ты будешь драться? – Тэхён толкнул Чонгука в плечо, – Или трусишь? – Он попытался ударить Чона в лицо, но тот перехватил его руку, больно сжал.

С губ Тэхёна сорвался вскрик. Чонгук сразу отпустил руку, подняв глаза, встретившись с глазами омеги. И опять Тэхён во взгляде Чона увидел то, что его так бесило. Как будто Чонгук был здесь главным среди элиты, а не наоборот–нищебродом. 

– Когда ты уберешься отсюда? – закричал Тэхён, понимая что взбешен тем, что видел в этих глазах, – Тебе здесь не место! Нищий выродок, безродное отребье...– он махнул рукой стоящим вокруг него омегам, те, дождавшись команды, набросились на Чонгука, а Ким продолжал кричать все те обидные слова, которыми каждый раз награждал Чона.

– Господин, – не выдержав больше этой картины избиения парня, к Тэхёну подошел один из охранников. – Пора ехать.

– Пошел нахер! Когда посчитаю нужным, тогда и поеду.

Огрызнувшись, Тэхён попытался скинуть со своего плеча тяжелую руку широкоплечего парня.

– Ваш отец просил привести вас вовремя.

И Тэхён вспомнил о какой-то важной встрече, о которой говорил вчера отец, как просил его не задерживаться после уроков. В целом, на отца Тэхёну было пох, хотя не совсем так. Деньги-то на все его развлечения давал отец, вот и приходилось выполнять его требования. 

– Мне пора, – крикнул он своим омегам, которые пинали ногами валяющегося на асфальте Чонгука.

– А с этим что делать? – спросил один из омег, не переставая наносить удары.

– Хватит ему на сегодня. Завтра продолжим.

Отдав такое распоряжение своим омегам, Тэхён пошел вслед за телохранителем, мысленно обзывая его козлом и уродом. Испортить такое развлечение. Хотя что расстраиваться, завтра он наверстает упущенное.

Теперь его жизнь приобрела смысл. Случилось это ровно полгода назад, когда в его школу перевели этого Чон Чонгука. Тэхён и предположить не мог, что в самую элитную школу, где учились лишь дети, отцы которых были на вершине власти, могли принять голодранца. И Тэхёну было пох, что отец Чонгука погиб, защищая Корею. Все это не имело для него значения. Факт был в том, что Чон Чонгуку не место среди избранных.

– Безродный выродок, – все еще кипя от злости, произнес Тэхён, залезая в машину.

– Его отец является национальным героем, – ответил охранник, садясь рядом с омегой.

– Да мне насрать! Этому сброду нечего делать в нашей школе! А ты, если еще раз прервешь меня, вылетишь с работы.

Тэхён окинул взглядом сидящего рядом с ним альфу и не отводил глаза, дожидаясь, когда телохранитель склонит перед ним голову.

– Простите, господин.

Отвернувшись к окну, Тэхён пытался справиться с той волной ненависти, которая клокотала в нем. И причина была в Чонгуке. Мало того, что тот никогда не дает сдачи, так еще смотрит на него с пренебрежением, и это просто выбешивало Тэхёна.

***

Собрать себя, заставить подняться было не просто, но Чонгук, стиснув зубы, медленно встал с асфальта и попытался привести в порядок испачканную, порванную, одежду. Оценив масштаб ущерба, Чон сразу построил в голове план, как попасть домой так, чтобы папа не увидел его в таком виде. Тот и так работает на двух работах, да еще и подработку берет, чтобы обеспечить сына всем. На одну пенсию погибшего отца не проживешь. Государство оплачивало лишь учебу здесь, в самой престижной школе Сеула. А папа после потери мужа тащит их семью как может.  
Чонгук это видел, он знал, что вырастет, станет зарабатывать, чтобы папа ни в чем не нуждался, это его долг как альфы и как сына. Только до этого еще было далеко. Сначала нужно было окончить школу. Как же он был против того, что его перевели сюда. Учился он все эти годы в своей школе для обычных граждан. Но это подарок правительства за заслуги Ли, и ему пришлось поменять школу. С тех пор в его жизни начался ад. Избалованные детишки богатых родителей устроили на него травлю. Альфы не связывались с ним, они делали вид, что его вообще не существует, а вот омеги... Они объединились как свора собачонок, а возглавил их Тэхён.  
Чонгук никогда не давал им сдачи. Отец учил его, что истинный альфа не тронет омегу, а он истинный и не поднимет на слабого руку. Правда, этих слабых было всегда много, поэтому Чонгуку сильно доставалось. Отец говорил, что боль закаляет альфу. Чон любил отца, гордился им, хотел быть таким же как он – бесстрашным, сильным, смелым. Чонгук все делал для этого. С детства, насколько он себя помнит, спорт стал частью его жизни, а мужества ему не занимать. Он никогда не боялся, даже зная, что не сможет победить в драке.  
И сейчас, собирая высыпавшиеся из школьного рюкзака учебники, он мысленно ругал себя за то, что слишком сильно схватил за руку Тэхёна. Он ведь видел, что тому больно. Хотя Тэхён раздражал его своими цепляниями, все же Чонгуку нравилась эта самонадеянная омежка. Чонгуку так хотелось заткнуть его рот, и тогда он был бы очень даже симпатичен. То, что Тэхён привлекает его, Чонгук осознал давно. Он вырос в бедном районе и давно знал, что происходит между альфой и омегой, когда они остаются наедине. Конечно, все это он знал лишь в теории, но в мечтах его был Тэхён. Именно с ним он представлял все то, что узнал о любви. А еще он знал, что именно такая омега ему нужна, когда он вырастет. И Чонгуку было наплевать на то, что они из разных слоев общества, он точно знал что пробьется в этой жизни на верха, где власть и деньги. И уж тогда все это он бросит к ногам Кима.  
Тэхён стал для него желанной мечтой, тем будущим, которое он для себя видел. Еще, мысленно он всегда сравнивал Тэхёна с цветком мугунхва. Такой же изящный, не то что сильно красивый, но ему нравились его черты лица и рыжие волосы.

Умывшись в школьном туалете и как можно было сгладив следы драки, Чонгук пошел домой, мечтая о своем будущем, об омеге, которая родит ему красивых детей.

***

Глава клана Кимов - Чхун сидел за невысоким столиком в беседке, когда увидел, как по аллее сада к ним идет его сын. Чхун подозвал Тэхёна к себе.

– Разрешите представить вам моего сына, – обратился он к мужчине напротив себя, –подойди, сынок.

Тэхён изобразил на лице покорность и смирение, как уже привык вести себя дома, идя к отцу. Дальше текст отца он пропускал мимо ушей, думая о своем. Вернее о том, как бы завтра не упустить Чонгука, а продолжить над ним измываться. Правда иногда этот Чон исчезал, тогда такой день Ким считал неудачным.  
Сев в кресло и продолжив разыгрывать саму скромность, Тэхён взял чашку с чаем, принесенную прислугой, продолжал мысленно рисовать картины избиения Чонгука. Так и прошло это чаепитие в саду их особняка. Зачем отец пригласил его за стол, Тэхён не понял. Уже не молодой альфа напротив него был главой клана Чон. Клан Чон был неизвестен Тэхёну, он вообще не считал нужным загружать свою голову всей этой клановой путаницей. Другое дело модные бренды, это он знал наизусть.  
Прислушиваясь к разговору мужчин, Тэхён слышал несколько раз имя Чон Хосок и понял что это сын этого грузного альфы. Уже утомленный их разговорами Тэхён продолжал скромно тупить глаза в стол, пить чай и думать, как бы побыстрее это все закончилось. Тогда можно попросить у отца разрешение взять машину с охраной чтобы съездить по магазинам, а потом попытаться с друзьями попасть в клуб, убежав от охраны. Хоть они были несовершеннолетними, но броская, вызывающая одежда, яркий макияж и деньги помогали им. Конечно не всегда, но иногда удача улыбалась, тогда они неплохо отрывались в клубах, всю ночь заигрывая с симпатичными альфами.

***

Зайдя домой, Чонгук проскользнул к себе в комнату, радуясь, что папа сейчас на работе. Он быстро переодевшись, сел заштопывать порванную рубашку. Когда пришел папа, Чон не услышал, он лишь поднял глаза, почувствовав на себе его взгляд.

Папа ничего не сказал, лишь вздохнул пойдя на кухню готовить ужин. То, что его сына регулярно избивают в школе, он знал, только не знал, что с этим делать. А вот сейчас, в очередной раз увидев лицо Чонгука с яркими свежими синяками и кровоподтеками, принял решение. Возможно, это не поможет, но он хотел пойти к директору школы и поговорить о происходящем в ней. Это решение вселило в его душу надежду, что всё образуется, и Чонгук получит хорошее образование в самой лучшей школе страны. А если это не прекратится, тогда придется его переводить обратно в старую школу. Только он не хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы у Гука было будущее, и ради своего любимого Ли он сделает все, чтобы их мальчик доучился в хорошей школе. Тем более, осталось еще полтора года учебы, а потом институт. Такое будущее он видел для сына Ли.


End file.
